Flash memory is an electronic non-volatile computer storage medium that can be electrically erased and reprogrammed. Flash cells are used in a wide variety of commercial and military electronic devices and equipment. In flash memory cells, over erase associated with stacked gate structures is eliminated by the use of a split gate structure.